Love Story
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: Princess Dawn and princess May are in love with prince Drew and prince Gary. Their fathers are enemies with the prince's fathers. Based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift -songfic- Contest and Cavalier.


**Hey and welcome to another story this is a song-fic the song I will be using (but do not own) is Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (If I did Cavaliershipping or Pearlshipping would be canon) I also don't own the song (If I did I would be rich and be doing other things than be writing fanfictions)**

 **ENJOY!**

"Dawn! May will be here in 30 minutes." I jump out of bed and start brushing my hair and getting my clothes on. _Her ferry does leave until tomorrow though_ confused I tie the ribbon to my dress and put my crown on and race down the stairs to wait with my mother. "Queen Johanna, Princess Dawn. Arrival of Princess May, Prince Max, Queen Caroline, King Norman." One of their servants informed them and the doors swung open and Dawn and May race to each other but see their parents and stop curtsy and hug then they race up to Dawn's room. May already had a bed since she lived in Hoenn and Dawn Sinnoh they visited quite often.

 **Meanwhile with the kings and queens**

"Ah Caroline it feels like forever even though it has only been a few months." Johanna exclaimed as she and Caroline hugged. "Yes much to long." Caroline agreed servants started to take their stuff up. "Mom? Who is there?" A young boy opened the door to see the Maples at the entrance. "Ah Lucas good to see you again." Norman exclaimed and Max ran up to Lucas and hugged him and they went up to video game room. "You know where your rooms are and if you need anything the maids or butlers will be happy to assist I will be in the main room if you want to join me I believe we have very important matters to discuss about our daughters." They nodded and followed Johanna into the main room.

 **With the girls**

"May, you realize in 3 months on our birthday we must get married." Dawn was always stressing about her marriage and if she would be happy. "Yeah I know you've been talking about since we turned 17." Dawn sighed, "But May we are going to start seeing suitors and then you'll be just like me." May smirked, "I doubt that." Dawn shrugged and Lucas and Max burst into the room. "What is it Lucas?" Dawn asked, "May and Max are staying until you and May get married and since you guys share a birthday you'll have a double wedding 3 days after your birthday!" Lucas was breathing heavily as he said all that really fast. "WHAT! Where did you hear this?" May questioned really surprised, "YEAH!?" Dawn supported May. "Johanna and mom and dad told us to tell you since we are your brothers and probably rather hear it from us." Max told them. "When do we start seeing the prince's." Lucas and Max grinned this was the best part, "TODAY!" they cried together, "WHAT!?" Dawn and May were now surprised to the max. "Dawn, May your first suitors are here!" Lucas and Max left the room and Dawn and May changed into their formal outfits and went downstairs they sat on the couch in the main room and two men came in. "Hello my name is Kenny. Prince Kenny of Jubilife CIty." he said with a lot of cockyness kissing Dawn's hand. Dawn didn't like his cockyness and was grossed out when he kissed her hand but knew it was the rule of a gentleman. _May is next hopefully she has a better first suitor_ Dawn hoped her friend would have better luck than she did. "Hi my name is Prince Brendan of Slateport City." Hey said also kissing May's hand. She looked utterly disgusted. "Alright those were the only ones for today go get ready for dinner." Johanna told them they sighed and headed up to Dawn's room. "Ugh, I hated Kenny. Too cocky for my taste." May agreed knowing how much she hated Brenden. They discussed the two boys more and headed down for dinner. "So girls how did you like you first suitors?" Johanna questioned Dawn and May had a disgusted face, "Terrible." they both replied and took a sip of their soup. "Sorry to hear that tomorrow you will have 2 more each." Caroline informed them and dismissed them from dinner to get ready for bed since they were done. "I hope our suitors are not as bad as our last ones." Dawn complained while changing into her PJs.

 ****THE NEXT DAY****

Dawn and May were waiting in the main room for their suitors to arrive. "We are to young to get married!" May tried to reason with her mother but Caroline refused. Two boys walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the main room and Caroline walked out of the room.

 _ **We were both young when I first saw you**_

 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

 _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**_

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_

 _ **And say hello**_

"Hi I'm Gary Oak prince of Kanto and this is my friend Drew Hayden prince of LaRousse City." Gary introduced themselves. Dawn immediately fell for Gary. She thought he was so handsome and really nice unlike Kenny. May on the other hand didn't know enough about Drew to know if she liked him. "So Drew tell me a little more about yourself." May wanted to know Drew and so she and Drew went into the lounge and Dawn and Gary stayed in the main room. After a few hours Drew and Gary left and May and Dawn were getting ready for dinner. "Drew is so nice and really cute!" May squealed and Dawn laughed but knew what she meant she definitely had a crush on Gary. They headed down for dinner. "Dad, May and I want to get married to Gary and Drew respectively." Dawn told her father hoping that he would agree to their marriages but he just shook his head. "No I don't even know why they were there Norman and I are enemies with their fathers. Stay away from them." Dawn and May protested but were sent to there rooms.

 _ **Little did I know**_

 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_

 _ **Begging you, please, don't go**_

The next day they had the day off so they went to Gary and Drew's sinnoh villa and knocked on the door and a maid opened the door. "Princess Dawn of Sinnoh and princess May of Hoenn here to see prince Gary of Kanto and prince Drew of LaRousse City." The maid bowed and let them in and called Drew and Gary telling them they had visitors. The boys came down the stairs and bowed to the girls and they curtsied and went into the lounge and we told them how we were never to speak again. "Let's go to the meadow tomorrow and we can be alone together." Dawn suggested. "Yeah we will be waiting." May agreed and the boys agreed and they all decided to meet at 2:00 at Merry Meadow after the princess's suitors. Dawn and May hurried back but bought some flowers at the market first. As soon as the entered the door they saw their angry parents, "Where have you been." Dawn and May were prepared for this and held up a basket of flowers. "Going to the meadow to pick some flowers." They told them and their parents let it go and they went to their room. The next day went very slowly for the two princess as they waited for their suitors to leave and they told their parents they were going on a picnic together and headed off to Merry Meadow. They looked around until they finally spotted the boys under an old oak tree laughing.

 _ **And I said,**_

 _ **"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

 _ **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

 _ **So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**_

 _ **'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go**_

"Hey we were worried you ditched." Dawn and May laughed and they set up the picnic. "So ladies how did you escape without saying 'we are going to see Gary and Drew even though you hate them' " Gary mocked and the girls explained and they had a lot of fun until about 5 when the girls had to go back before their parents got suspicious. They gathered up their things and headed back to the palace and went to get ready for dinner. Dawn and May were whispering thing all throughout dinner and then left giggling. The next day they went back to the meadow and saw Gary and Drew and hung out for a while. "May we need to go." May got up and hugged Drew as Dawn hugged Gary and they ran back to the palace. "Dawn, May we have picked your husbands." Norman announced.

 _ **And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

 _ **It's a love story baby just say yes**_

 _ **Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

 _ **This love is difficult, but it's real**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"**_

"We picked for Dawn, Kenny!" Caroline told them, "And for May, Brendan!" Johanna said. They groaned and heard the door open and Kenny and Brendan walked in and took a seat at the dinner table, "Their eating dinner with us too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yes it would do you good to get to know you **fiances**." Their Dawn's father explained. "Next month is your birthday." Norman reminded them and the dinner starters came.

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting**_

 _ **Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

 _ **My faith in you was fading**_

2 weeks past and the girls every day after spending their mornings with Kenny and Brendan they would wait at the meadow for Gary and Drew but the never came. They soon stopped coming because every time they came their faith in the boys dropped. Soon everyday all day they were with their fiances. Half a week until their wedding they went out to the meadows and saw Drew and Gary waiting for them. They ran up and hugged them then scolded them for never coming. "Oh hehe sorry girls." They replied. Drew pulled May away and they went to the other side of the meadow.

 _ **When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

 _ **And I said**_

 _ **"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

 _ **I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"**_

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

 _ **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

 _ **I love you and that's all I really know**_

 _ **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes"**_

Gary and Dawn stayed in the same area and Dawn told Gary, "Gary, May and I have been feeling so alone without Drew and you. We kept waiting but you guys never came. We didn't know what to think so we stopped coming. Gary knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, "Marry me Dawn you will never feel alone I love you with all my heart and that's all I know I talked to you father go pick out a white dress we are in a love story please just say yes." Dawn's eyes had tears in them as she nodded yes millions of times. "May!" Dawn yelled as she saw May running across the meadow. Dawn saw the glimmering ring on her hand. "He proposed?" Dawn question while squealing. "Yes did Gary-" May glanced at her hand and saw the pure diamond ring on her finger. "YES HE DID!" May squealed even louder and they all headed back to the castle

 _ **Oh, oh,**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

"Gary we were both young when I first saw you."

"Drew we were both young when I first saw you."

 **Thanks for reading R &R please I know I suck at grammar and spelling so if that's something you were going to point out don't bother. :)**


End file.
